


Kongwai Tao x Tony the Tiger

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: Cereal mascots, Furry, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, True Love, i should not be allowed to write fanfiction anymore, tales of innocence r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where the first words soulmates exchange mark their bodies, Kongwai Tao fears for his future due to the words he finds himself with.
Relationships: Kongwai Tao/Tony the Tiger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kongwai Tao x Tony the Tiger

Whenever a baby was born, the first words their soulmate would say to them would appear as a tattoo on their wrist.

Kongwai Tao hated his mark. He was constantly depressed and bullied for the words that had appeared on his arm. “You’re not good,” it read. He lived in constant fear of being verbally abused by his soulmate. If the first thing they said to him was that, he could only imagine what other sort of insults he would be subjected to.

Every day Kongwai would cry thinking about how his soulmate would probably never actually love him. Though his best friend Nicki Minaj tried to comfort him as best as she could, it never helped lift his mood.

“I’m sure it’s just a joke. Your soulmate will love you!” Nicki insisted as the two of them sat inside of McDonald’s. Kongwai was sitting across from her, crying and eating chicken nuggets. He did not reply.

Before Nicki could speak up again, the door to McDonald’s opened, and in walked a large orange tiger. Kongwai turned around, drying away his tears as he spotted the large cat.

“O.M.G. … he’s so pretty-” the dark-haired man mumbled, stars in his eyes.

This large orange tiger was none other than Tony the Tiger. Tony moved to sit in a seat near Kongwai’s. Kongwai was blushing, but couldn’t work up the courage to speak to the tiger. After a few moments of deliberation, however, he turned around and wordlessly passed Tony a note with his phone number written on it. Then, embarrassed as hell, he turned and ran out of the restaurant, leaving Nicki sitting alone in utter shock.

A few minutes later, Kongwai received a text.

[ “Want 2 meet later at the beach?” ]

Kongwai nearly dropped his phone in excitement.

[ “yes pls!!!!” ]

Kongwai arrived at the beach hardly a few minutes later. He wasn’t sure exactly which beach but for plot reasons they both ended up at the same place. Anyways Kongwai spotted the tiger nearby, and approached him, waving a hand as he grew closer.

“Hey, it’s you from McDonald’s. I, uh… what do you think of me?”

“You’re not good-”

Kongwai’s heart dropped.

“-you’re GRRRRRREAT!” the tiger exclaimed.

Kongwai was so happy he cried tears of joy, hugging the tiger. “Omg, I’m so happy! You’re my soulmate!”

“Knew as soon as I saw ya back in the restaurant, bud. That line ya said is the one on on my arm,” Tony showed him the mark. “What’s your name?”

“Kongwai. Kongwai Tao.”

“I’m Tony the Tiger. It’s a pleasure.”

“I love you, Tony,” Kongwai cried while still hugging him. After that, the two of them headed off, chatting about their wedding plans as they walked along the beach. The two of them ended up getting married and adopting 40 cats as their children.


End file.
